


dancing with myself

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Yūri's quite fond of his collection of posters of Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/gifts).



Yūri’s first poster of Viktor was a centerfold from a special edition skating magazine Yuko gave him at age 13. She'd read it almost to pieces, but Yūri still treasured it, still read through it every once in a while now. When he'd first received it, he eagerly read every article on Viktor it provided. When he got to the center poster, he unfolded it slowly, feeling shivers go through his body as the pages revealed Viktor’s lithe, elongated form, his arms spread, one up and one to the side as he slid over the ice with ease. He didn't quite understand the feelings this poster gave him, but he decided he liked them and put it up next to his bed. As he got older and his collection of posters and pictures grew, he came to learn all the things his ever-changing body was capable of and at 15, he had his first ever orgasm with Viktor's eyes staring at him from the page, almost hidden by his fringe as he directed what Yūri was sure was an accidentally sultry gaze to the camera. To this day, he still remembered the whole experience, down to how the magazine crumpled and tore in his fist when he came.

   After that moment where he'd felt like floating, Yūri decided he _definitely_ liked this and had many more moments like it over the years. Some were naturally more memorable than others, but they all tended to play out on the same pattern. Yūri thought he was mostly able to disguise how much of an... avid fan he was of Viktor's, but sometimes, after watching him compete or finding a new picture of him, that passion grew to be too much to hide.

   Whenever he got these urges, he would usually hold out and take care of himself in the shower or in bed, preferring to take longer on himself. On those rare times he wasn't too tired to take care of himself before bed, it was always pure euphoria.

   He would start out slowly, running his hands all along his body, goosebumps following the path of his fingertips and making him shiver. Once he felt satisfied with the amount of over-clothes touching, he pulled off his shirt, feeling the now warmed exposed skin. His hands would slide over his stomach, over the rolling expanse of skin that was always soft to the touch, pillowy and inviting. In his mind, of course, Viktor was the one touching him, undressing him, murmuring soft, sweet nothings to him, and he would always take a moment with no touching at all to imagine Viktor kissing and biting at his stomach, just to see if he could.

   Continuing on from there, his hands would trail up to his chest, at first only brushing teasingly over his nipples, but once he brought those into play, that was when the game really started. He would pinch at them gently, pulling, rubbing, flicking until he was writhing on the bed, his back arching as he let out soft whining moans. After all that, his now shaking hands would pull down his pajama pants, his fingers slipping under his boxers and running teasingly over his thighs. Again, he would pause to let his imagination take the controls, picturing Viktor gripping his thighs and spreading his legs, biting and sucking the soft flesh leading up, up, up… That was when Yūri would finally ghost the lightest of touches over his underwear, a tremor going through him at even that small of a touch. He would gradually work his way up to palming himself through his boxers, slowly to prolong the sensations. In this way, he inadvertently trained himself to be able to hold back from coming too soon, which would come in handy years later. This would continue until he got to a point where he knew he would need to finish soon. He would ever so slowly pull down his boxers, leaving them caught around his knees, and take himself in hand, always making some kind of noise at the touch of skin on skin. In contrast to the soft gentleness of his previous touches, he would only start slowly, working his hand faster and faster until he was squirming and bucking his hips, biting down on his shirt to keep from making noise. He would arch off the bed when he came, usually giving a mangled cry of Viktor’s name before collapsing to the bed.

   After he had cooled down and cleaned up, he found it incredibly easy to go to sleep, feeling warm inside and out. Sometimes, when he felt upset or down about himself, he'd imagine Viktor curled up behind him, stroking his hair and whispering how good he was. If only Yūri was able to tell his past self that he wouldn't have to imagine any more, years down the line. That reality was better than any fantasy he could have dreamed up.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i really love my friends y'all 
> 
> also i got this thing done in less than a day can u say god bless


End file.
